Romance In The WWE
by ShinWWE
Summary: New talent 'Shin' joins the WWE and soon finds out that the WWE is lot hotter than expected. Romances, Friendships & Rivalries. M/M F/F F/M If you don't like this sort of thing then don't read.
1. Chapter 1: WWE!

**{The personalities of the characters involved within this story is not intended as a definition of how they actually are or how i think they are, It is merely story telling and is no way intended to cause offense}**

 **[The story is in first-person following the adventures of a new talent named "Shin" ]**

 **[The time period in which this is set is modern day with the exception that WWE Superstars Christian, CM Punk & AJ Lee are still present within the company and Eva Marie & Paige are yet to arrive.]**

Here i was at my first RAW as a WWE Talent, My heart was racing i knew the reactions of many of the superstars here wouldn't be warm due to my straight boost to the main roster without having to go through developmental.

As i walked to the door backstage the security stopped me and asked me to show any sort of pass which i did and they let me in.

As i entered the arena i reminded myself to keep all dirty thoughts and desires locked up tight, My sex addict days are over and i need to function as normal human being.

As soon as i entered the silence of the outdoors was changed into a noisy backstage arena, voices flowed from every corner and every turn.

"Hey there he is!" said Hunter (Triple H)

i smiled and said "Hey man, thanks again for all of this" as i shook his hand.

"No problem, you know what i think, what vince thinks. you proved you're ready for this" he said.

i nodded and said "But still it's not everyday people get this chance taken on them".

He smiled nodding and said "Come on, i want Steph to meet you face to face" he then began walking.

As we approached the office Hunters phone began to ring.. He suddenly stopped and pulled out his phone

"Hello?, Yeah.. Alright Hold on a second." He then opened the office door

"Hey Steph, this is him, i've gotta take this call but i'll be right back okay?" Hunter then began walking back down the corridor

"HI! come on in, don't be shy" Said Stephanie McMahon.

I entered the office as she shut the door behind me and said

"Hi, it's an honor to meet you"

She laughed and said "Well you're very welcome."

I couldn't help but notice Stephs tight Red Dress that hugged her curvacious body. I tilted my neck to the right in a strecth effort to distract my mind with something else.

"Well let me start by telling you that Vince and Hunter chose you because they saw something special in you, the talent you show is great BUT a thing they can't see through a video is whether or not you're a good person. This company will test your resolve and will tempt you with forbidden and dangerous

opportunities but you need to be able to define the line and not cross it" Steph said sternly locking her gaze with mine.

"Know what i mean?" She asked

i nodded and said "Absolutely and i'm so grate.."

before i could finish she moved closer to me.

"With that said, You are also very handsome and will have lots of ladies after you i'm sure"

i laughed halfly before she continued to move closer. i stepped back slowly but i was up against the door. By this point there was no distance between us, we were practically nose to nose.

Her tone softened "You smell good" she whispered.

I breathed slightly heavier than i should and took in her scent. She smelt sweet and strong. She then placed her hand on my leg and slowly ran in it upwards.

"What are you hiding, hm?" she said

I became slightly aroused but said "Maybe we shouldn't be doin.."

before i could finish again she interuppted me and moved her face closer to mine. She then slowly slid her tongue from my bottom lip up to the top. The moment was so sensual.

in that moment was ready to grab her and kiss her

but before instict could take over she cackled

"Ha, ohh i'm so sorry. i was just playing. testing you!"

i sighed in relief i guess?

"You did well, most guys would have tried to bend me over my desk" she said

i smiled and laughed half heartdly and said

"Ha i guess i'm not like most guys"

Her smile remained "I guess not"

-Hunter then opened the door thus pushing me forwards to move-

"Alright, well sorry about that, Shin i'm sorry but myself and Stephanie have something we have to attend to but it's fine i'll talk future later but for now like planned, i just want you to remain backstage and just watch how people act and how people behave in front of the crowds, y'know just feel it out"

i nodded and said

"Don't worry i totally understand"

"Yeah and we'll be here if you need anything.. anything at all" Steph said

i smiled and then shut the door on my way out.

That was slightly intense, she licked my lips.. that was practically a kiss.

Well it was time to learn how to handle myself at Raw i guess.

 **~ A few hours pass ~**

"Alrighty people it's nearly showtime! let's get ready" said an executive voice somewhere.

Raw was about to air live across the world!

"HEY! you there. hold my bag a sec will you?" said a voice

i turned and saw The Miz.

i smiled and said "I'm not that kind of person Miz"

"Oh you're not? well whatever just hold it please.."

i laughed and grabbed his man purse looking thing.. "Alright but only because i'm nice"

he waved his hand in my face as he repeatedly said "Yeah Yeah"

He then took out his phone and proceeded to take multiple selfies.

"Come on man really?" i said, annoyed by the fact he had me hold his bag for that.

"Really?" he replied?

I sighed

"REALLY?!" he said again but louder.

i then dropped his bag and began walking away.

"HEY THIS IS LOUIS VUTTON, BE CAREFUL YOU NUMBSKULL!"

Uh i couldn't believe Miz was a dick in real life too.

I then heard the roar of the crowd as the show opened. This was exciting i had to get to guerilla or somewhere where i could watch the show. I then saw The Total Divas crew.. that being, The Bella Twins Natalya, Rosa, Naomi & Alicia Fox. "Time to watch some Raww" said Alicia. I sighed because of what could happen but followed them into the room they headed into.

They all immediately turned and looked at me:

"Erm, who are you?" Nikka Bella remarked.

"Nicole, don't be so rude" Said Brie.

"Guys, i know him.. you're Shin Fire right?" Said Natalya

I smiled and said "Yeah except just Shin for now"

"Yeah i saw your video of you training online, you're awesome"

wow what a compliment "Well thanks" i said happily.

"So what are you doing on Raw?" She asked

"Well actually i got signed here after speaking on the phone with Vince and stuff" i said

"WOW that's great, congrats" Natalya said

followed by the Congratulations of the ladies.

"So i was looking for somewhere to watch Raw because i'm supposed to just hang out for the next few weeks i guess"

"You can watch it with us, but you just gotta side with me!" Alicia said

i chuckled and said "Of course"

We laughed and enjoyed the show and soon the show was coming to an end. By this point Alicia had left and so had Rosa and Natayla because they had matches. So it was just myself, The Bellas and Naomi.

"Well sweet, this was cool thanks for letting me hang, see you round i guess" i said as i readied to leave.

"Yeah it was nice to meet you Shin? right?" said Nikki

i nodded in agreement

"Yeah was nice" Naomi said "Where you staying by the way because i'm gonna head to, maybe you need a ride?"

"Oh actually i totally forgot about that, i guess i need to find a nearby hotel or something do you guys know of any?" i said.

i got so caught up in everything i forgot about where i was supposed to stay

"You can stay with Nikki" Brie said

"Uh Brie" Nikki remarked.

"No it's cool, i'll just get a hotel" i said

"No, really it's okay" Brie said

then she turned to Nikki

"Johns away right now and your house is nearby and you have loads of room, be a nice person Nikki"

Nikki then looked at me and said

"Alright, sorry yeah that's fine"

I was shocked and said

"Really? wow that'd be great, that'll save me so much money"

"Yeah no problem" She said.

"Alright, well i'm out later peeps" Naomi said as she left.

we said goodbye to her.

"Well shall we all go then?" i suggested

"Oh, well Bryans gonna pick me up actually, we're staying in this romantic hotel" Brie said

"Ohh you're not staying with Nikki too?" i asked

"No me and Bryan decided to get a cute little room at a nice hotel" Brie Added

"Yeah so her and Bryan can have sex" Nikki said

"NICOLE! gosh" Brie said slightly embarassed.

we all chuckled and then headed our set ways.

We pulled up at Nikkis place the one John had bought her, it was lovely.

"Wow beautiful place" i remarked

"Isn't it?" Nikki Added

Nikki then proceeded to show me around the place.

"And then there's the bathroom, i have an on suite so i guess this is yours for like today or whatever, towels are under the sink here so yeah help yourself."

"Thankyou again, this is great it'll save me so much money especially because i don't have a lot right now too" i said

She smiled and said

"Don't worry it's fine glad to"

 **~Later that night~**

It was around 1am. i just showered and it was late due to over watching some random crap on TV

I walked into my room with just my towel on, i used the small hand towel to dry my hair. Half dry i looked into the Mirror and looked at myself

"Alright they like you, WWE likes you" i told myself

I checked out my medium/long dark brown hair

my toned phsyique my slightly tanned skin.

i'm not the tallest guy only around your Chris Jericho, Dolph Ziggler height. So i wonder what they saw in me?

Suddenly i heard feint noises from another room. I stood still in motion and extended my ear in the direction to see if i could make out what was being said.

'OH... uhh.. OHHH.. YESS' i heard Moaning. It sounded very sexual.

'OHH...OHHH YEA.. UHNN OHH' i slowly opened my door and the moans became louder.

What was she doing? could she be... Masturbating? i would normally assume sex but Johns out of town with his family right now. The moans continued as i drew closer to her bedroom door.

I pressed my ear up against the door and listened.

"UHH,OW! OHHH.. UHH OHHHHHHHH" OOOOOHH!"

I don't know what came over me but i grabbed her door handle and opened the door!

 **Chapter 2 is coming soon. Please feel free to let me know what you think. Sorry if the formatting or layout is a bit strange. This is my first post and i will definitely work on it.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Champ Is Here!

**CHAPTER 2 - The Champ Is Here!**

I took a step into the room as i opened the door..

Nikki Bella laid there on her bed, on her back with her legs spread, open.

She had a tight tank top on and her nipples were showing through and some small red lace underwear. She had her hand down her underwear and was fingering herself. Her long lush hair was over her shoulder in a kind of wild way.

She quickly jumped and stopped stimulating herself.

"What are you doing?!"

She said Seemingly angry and embarrassed

At this point my brain was talking for itself, i wasn't fully aware of what i said before i said it.

"Erm, i heard noises and kinda sounded like you were in trouble i dunno" i said

She stared at me with her big eyes for a while and then sat up with her legs spread still.

"Gosh, this is so embarrassing.. This is why i like being alone in my house"

I felt bad and said

"I'm sorry, i didn't mean to like interrupt"

She then moved to the edge of her bed and said

"I'm so horny and you just ruined it now"

I was clearly turned on, i mean who wouldn't be at the sight i just saw.

"You liked what you saw?"

she said with her eyes staring south.

i looked down and my towel was raised due to my erection.

"I uh" words didn't come to my mouth at all.

Nikki then placed her warm hands onto my stomach and grabbed the waist and top of my towel. She then removed the towel and let it glide to the floor. My Cock sprung upwards slightly free from the towel. Her eyes widened

"Wow, you're big huh?"

She said as she grabbed the base of my cock with her hand.

Her hand was warm. She then began to rub my cock slowly.. it grew as hard as it could. She then spat on it and the feeling of pleasure grew. she began to stroke it faster and faster as time moved on.

I was in some sort of heaven. Suddenly she then ran her tongue from the base of my cock all the way to the tip. i twitched with pleasure. She then opened her mouth and took it inside. She tried to take it all in her mouth but it was too much. She then began sucking my cock hard.

Her tongue was twirling as she tightened her lips moving back and forth vigorously. I grasped her head and stroked her hair back as she continued to move back and forth. I was lost in the moment this was amazing, she was so good!

I felt me nearing my limit, I then noticed in the corner of my eye that Nikki had one hand down her panties, she was stimulating herself.

I carefully moved away from her, removing my cock from her mouth, her big eyes were locked onto mine as she instinctively moved backwards and up onto the bed. She then slowly removed her underwear.

I grasped my cocking rubbing it whilst moving ever closer.

SUDDENLY! The sound of the front door being unlocked filled the room. We both froze for a moment.. before Nikki quickly pulled her underwear back on and stuck some short shorts on.

She then said  
"Oh shit, hide!"

I was slightly amused by the fact i had to hide

"I'll just go back to my room" i said

"Noo who ever it is will see you surely now quick hide in the closet over there" she whispered

I then quickly ran over to her closet and squeezed inside, she then said  
"Don't make any noise" as she shut the door.

I was completely naked... my towel still on the floor and not to mention i was ready for action, my cock still hard.

For what felt like forever there was silence, i even wondered about opening the door but i trusted Nikki would let me out.

"Babe, surprise" whispered a deep voice..

Babe? could it be John? I thought he was out of town.

"Hey babe, you awake?" he said

the fake sounds of Nikki waking up followed.

"John? what are you doing here?"

Then suddenly a small wave of guilt hit me... i felt kinda bad.. Her and John are dating and she obviously is a very sexual girl and i kind of took advantage of a lonely girl.

Meanwhile they talked.

"Yeah so i came back early to surprise you although traffic was a nightmare so i got back later than expected" John said

"Aw babe i'm so glad you're here, although i'm super tired"

Nikki said

"It's fine, i'll shower and then we'll just sleep okay?"

John said

"Okay yeah"

Nikki said

Then followed the sound of bags being opened and small conversation being made. Then there was more silence...

then that was broken by the sound of the shower water hitting the ground.

The closet door slid open

"Quick, just like go back to your room and go to sleep okay?"

Nikki said

"Yeah, look i'm sorry i didn't mean to like come between you guys it was just in the moment y'know?"

i said

"Aw that's nice of you to say but i was equally to blame, let's just keep this a secret okay?"

she said as she then leant forward to me and kissed my lips briefly.

i nodded and then sneaked out of the room and back to mine.

My head hit the pillow and i just sighed and went to sleep.

 **~ THE NEXT MORNING ~**

I woke up did my routine and got dressed and headed into the kitchen, there was a layer of awkwardness in the air.

"Heyy" Nikki said

She stood in the kitchen with John

"Hey what's up, nice to meet you" John said with his hand out to shake.

I took his hand and shook it and said

"Yeah it's a pleasure man"

Small talk was made and then John said

"We're going to tape Smackdown now, you coming?"

I hadn't been asked to go by Hunter or anything but he did say to hang out and that he'd contact me when he had time.

i nodded and said

"Yeah i guess so"

 **The three of us then drove to the arena**.

I was still thinking about last night, Nikki Bella is hot but she's taken and i don't wanna be that kind of guy, i needed to keep my distance.

"Shin, we're going this way we have things to do so catch you later?" Nikki said

"Erm yeah i'll probably see you around and thanks for letting me stay the night" i said

"No probs, are you staying tonight as well?" she asked

"Uh.. No probably not i'll probably be flying out somewhere or something depending on what Hunter says" i said

"Oh well okay, see you around i guess" she said, Johns hand waving followed afterwards and i waved back.

I then looked around for a suit or an executive. I then noticed Mark Carrano of talent relations. He was making eye contact with me.

"Shin right?" he asked as he held out his hand.

"Yeah" i said as i shook it

"Great, nice to meet you i'm Mark head of talent relations. Hunters out of town for a few days so he asked me to tell you to just hang around here and then head to Raw next monday but he'll probably call you before then" He said

"Alright, cool anything i can do in particular?" i asked

"Just stay out of trouble" he said as he walked away.

Great another day of hanging around like a separated sheep from the herd. I decided to head to the Gym that was on site and work-out. After i had been working out for a couple of hours i noticed i was being stared down by Sheamus and Kevin Owens.

I stopped what i was doing, removed my earphones and then said "Can i help you guys?"

Sheamus grinned and said

"No but you can tell me what you've got that i don't"

i exhaled a half laugh and said

"What?"

Kevin Owens then said

"You're not in NXT, you haven't worked the indies and yet you're in the WWE... who the f#ck do you think you are?"

I knew this would happen sooner or later.. i sighed and before i could speak Sheamus said

"Don't sigh like you're better than us because you're not alright boyo?"

i smiled and then Owens shoved me  
"Hey! it's not funny, watch your back"

They then both left.

"Hey!" a voice said from behind.. not again i thought.

i turned and saw it was Seth Rollins the WWE World Heavyweight Champion. i love Seth, he's an amazing performer.

"Why did you let them walk all over you like that huh? look you're new and you wanna be humble right but this is the WWE there's no room for nice, you gotta snap back or else you'll get walked on every day" he said

Wow i was shocked, Seth Rollins was giving me advice, he was much nicer than i thought he'd be.

"Huh, i guess you're right.. Thanks Seth and dude i'm a huge fan of yours so it's awesome to meet you" i said

"Hey don't worry about it, y'know i saw the videos Hunter was raving about, you're damn good man. Who was your teacher again?"

i smiled and said

"Well i'm a lot self taught just from watching but i did manage to work with Ric & Charlotte Flair in a school for a few weeks a while ago and they taught me so much"

"Awesome dude, hey what are you doing after Smackdown tonight?" he asked

"Nothing man why?" i asked back.

"I'm heading to like a small house party that a friend of mine is having you're more than welcome to come" he said

Seth was so nice... so much more than he needed to be.

"Sure that'd be awesome" i said happily.

"Alright then i'll catch you after the show"

Shortly after Seth had left a small group of people came towards me and heading them was Mark Carrano.

"Hey Shin, Hunter asked these guys to take some photos of you is that alright?" he asked

"Urm yeah sure" i said

Mark then left and the crew said

"Well you've just been working out which is perfect so we'll get one of you like here sweaty and then we need to go to like a locker room/ shower to show you after."

I nodded along and then they proceeded to give me instructions on where and how to stand. They snapped a couple shots and then said

"Alright let's go, find a locker room"

The crew then attempted to enter the guys locker room but because it was nearing showtime it was full of the wrestlers who weren't welcoming at all. They then wondered around a little while longer and then someone said "What about the Divas locker room? they've already had there matches right?" there was confirmation from the other guys within the crew and then we headed to the divas locker room.

They slowly opened the door as not to disturb anyone who was in but nobody was.. although the sound of the shower was running in the background.

"Erm is someone back there? should we wait or leave?" i asked

"Oh no it's fine, we're just gonna take a quick few here and we're done so we'll be in and out in no time"

I then proceeded to following instructions again, they poured some water down me whilst i was shirtless and then took more pictures. Soon enough the shoot was over.

"Great thanks a lot Shin" they all said as they left.

I was toweling myself down and then was going to get changed and leave however i noticed the shower was still running. Surely no-one was in and was showering this long...

As i turned the corner the water shut off and everything seemed to go in slow-motion. I then saw a petit beautifully curved naked body. Her dark hair and golden skin were glowing.. She had such a beautiful ass. They then turned towards me with their hands adjusting their hair. It was AJ Lee one of.. if not the best Diva in the WWE right now. She had her eyes closed as she adjusted her hair, everything still in slow-motion. I admired her body... Her small but well shaped breasts had water trickling down them and her awesome physique. I then looked at her Pussy.. she had a small strip of hair going downwards. She is so petit and sexy.

Then time seemed to resume as normal as she opened her eyes after the blink.

She jumped in shock

"Woah! who the hell are you?!"

She had one arm covering her breasts and the other covering her genitals.

"Oh my God, i'm so sorry i didn't mean to like walk in on you" i said as i shielded my eyes.

"Really? do you always go and see who's showering in the divas locker room by the way?!" she said slightly pissed off

"No i just did a photo shoot thing and the shower had been running the whole time and i thought surely no-one could be showering this whole time!" i said

"I take long showers okay? now can you leave?" she seemed to have calmed a bit

"Yes of course and again i'm sorry i wasn't meaning to like perv" i said as i went back into the main locker room area.

I quickly threw my T-shirt on and left the locker room as i shouted "SORRY!"

Well that was something.. i just saw AJ Lee naked.. a Diva i loved as a wrestler and a woman i've crushed on before for quite some time. Anyway i decided to head back to guerrilla and what the rest of the show.

 **~ A couple of hours later~**

"Yo Shin, you ready? let's go" Seth said to me as he approached.

"Absolutely" i said

"You gonna follow me there or need a ride?" he asked

"I don't have a car right now i'm like fresh off the plane" i said

"No probs man, let's go" he said

We then jumped in his beast of a 4x4 and hit the road.

"So is like Dean and Roman gonna be there?" i asked intrigued

"Nah we don't get on anymore man" he said

At first i laughed softly and said

"Really? i thought that was just TV?"

He then added

"Well it was at first but y'know when you become champ life does get better and i started hanging out with Hunter and doing things here and there and we just fell out, kind stupid really"

"Ah that sucks man" i said as we drew closer to the house.

~Eventually we arrived at the house~

It was a pretty big house, bigger than i'm used to seeing at least that's for sure.

As we approached i could hear the music banging through the walls, the door swung open and it was like the vacuum had been opened the music flew straight to my brain this party was poppin'!

 **CHAPTER 3 COMING VERY SOON SHOULD BE UP BY SUNDAY THE LATEST.**

 **THE PARTY BEGINS AND SHIN RECOGNIZES SOMEONE.. A REAL FOXY LADY.**

 **Thanks for reading and be sure to leave feedback if you want.**


	3. Chapter 3: Party!

**Chapter 3: Party!**

The loud bass of the music was overpowering but it was good, people were dancing, drinking, chatting and having a laugh.

"Seth!" said a guy

"Danny!" Seth shouted as they both hugged each other

"Yo this is Shin, he's new but he's a sick wrestler man so invited him"  
Seth said pointing to me

Danny held his hand out and shook mine as i said  
"Sup man"

"Sup" he replied.

We then all grabbed a drink and began to chat, it was a good laugh i was enjoying myself. I noticed a few girls eyes on me... at least i thought they were on me But they could easily be staring at the champ Seth.

After a while of laughing and getting to know Seth i noticed Alicia Fox was at the other side of the room chatting with some girls.

I wondered over to her and said  
"Hey Alicia, fancy seeing you here"

She turned and looked at me and then said  
"Oh heyy, Shin right?"

"Yep, that's right" i said nodding

"Yeah, don't call me Alicia though.. like call me Fox or Foxy!" she said laughing

i smiled and said  
"You got it Fox"

"So what are youu doing here?!" she said

Her eyes were wild and seductive, she was staring deep into my eyes... it's like she was looking into my soul.

"I came with Seth, what about you?" i said gesturing over to Seth

"Ohh Cool, i didn't know you guys were friends, i know Danny that's all" she said

"Yeah, he invited me.. he's been pretty cool to me actually unlike Sheamus and Kevin Owens" i said

"Drama already, you're bad huh?" she said laughing

"Ha, i don't know about that... maybe just a little" i said as i smirked

The night seemed to go on a little bit we talked and danced, Fox was super flirty with me and was grinding on me. I couldn't tell what was just having fun or what was a hint to make a move.

as the party died down and people left it was just a select few of us but it was just me and fox outside talking.

"So whats like your ultimate goal in the WWE?" she asked me

i hadn't really thought about it though to be honest, i was still pretty shocked that i had being given such a chance here. I thought about it for a moment and then i said

"Well i guess i'd like to become known, maybe become WWE World Champ but to be as big as like HBK that'd be awesome"

She laughed a little and then said  
"That's ambitious i guess"

I laughed a bit and agreed, i hoped i could achieve these things but i had a long way to go.

"I'd like to be Divas Champ again, i only held it once but it's been sooo long!" she said

"Hey we all know it's more to do with creative than it is to do with actual talent, you're a great talent i always enjoyed when you got given a chance" i said

She looked at me again in that same lustful way with her sexy hazel brown eyes.

"You serious?" she asked

"Yeah of course, you're definitely one of the best and they're just not using you" i said

She then just lunged forwards and kissed me, her firm lips pressed against mine. I kissed back with passion. I then ran my fingers through her red hair and put my hand on her waist pulling her closer. She then slid her tongue to mine and we intertwined them. She bit my lip quickly before continuing the kiss.

She pulled away a second and licked my cheek and then she kissed me again her tongue going wild with mine, she was so fucking hot. I slid my hands down her back and grabbed her ass. I squeezed it tight to which she made a little moan of pleasure as we continued to make-out.

She then stopped kissing me and took my arm and started pulling me in a direction. i followed her until she led me to what i assumed was the pool house, it was empty.

She kissed me some more before pulling me onto the couch, she laid there looking up at me. I then forced my lips upon her and kissed her with aggression, she seemed to like it as she kissed back more. I then slid my hand under her top and slowly up her well toned body.

She wasn't wearing a bra, I reached her breasts and cupped one and then began massaging it with my hand all the while still in the kiss. I then gently ran my finger over her nipple before continuing to grasp her breast again. She then stopped kissing and whispered

"I want you inside of me"

She then unbuttoned my trousers, i slid them off as she slid her underwear off from under her skirt. She then bit my bottom lip as i grabbed her legs and pulled her downwards but spread them. I pulled her closer, her gaze was locked with mine her eyes were some work of the devil or something, she had eyes to kill.

She then grabbed my cock hard and began to rub it, i decided to grab both of her breasts with my hands and rub them, i leant up and forwards and licked her dark nipples, i sucked on them much to her pleasure as she moaned out wanting more.

I then pulled her close and looked down at her shaven but beautiful pussy. I slowly inserted myself inside of her.

"OHH! YEAH! COME ON FUCK ME!" she shouted

I began to thrust myself deeper, i grabbed her waist as i thrust harder and harder, her moans were louder with each thrust. Her pussy was so nice and tight, it wrapped around my cock perfectly. She was wet with pleasure as i fucked her hard.

She then began to sit up and pushed me onto my back, she then began to ride my cock. Her beautiful breasts bounced slightly as she rode up and down on my cock. I held her body as she bounced more. She was holding her hair as she looked upwards in pure pleasure.

My cock was hard but i was nearing climax, as she rode me faster and faster she was moaning even louder.

"OHHHHH OHH FUCKKK"

"LET ME TASTE YOUR CUM!"

She then quickly leapt off of my cock, and began to suck my cock, she was sucking it rapidly covering it with her tongue and sliding up and down. I tensed slightly as i blew my load into Foxs mouth. I groaned out in pleasure as i came.

A little bit of my Cum trickled out of the side of Foxs mouth but she licked it back up smiling at me as she did and then she proceeded to swallow it. I then smiled at her and pushed her down onto her back and spread her legs.

I then put my head in between her legs and began eating her out, i licked her pussy and slid my tongue inside, I was rapid in movement and kept changing my direction as she moaned louder as i did, she tasted sweet, i loved the taste of her pussy. Suddenly out of nowhere she screamed

"OHHHH YEAH OH MY OHHHHHH!"

As she squirted into my mouth and onto my face, i licked any remnants off my face and swallowed her juices.

"Oh God, you were so good at that" she said breathless.

She then kissed me deeply before getting dressed, i joined her and we went back to the party.

As we all continued to chat and laugh with no-one even aware of Me and Fox having sex i just started thinking about how i said i was going to limit my action but i hadn't at all but how could i when i was in the place where the most beautiful women ever were. I adore these women for their talents as well as their beauty so it was near impossible to resist.

The night drew to a close and as i bid goodbye to Fox she kissed me openly and said  
"Now you have my number, don't be shy"

I smiled and said  
"Don't worry, i'll be seeing you soon"

I then got in the Taxi with Seth as we headed back to his place.

"You and Fox huh?" he asked

"Ehh i guess so" i said laughing

he chuckled and said  
"Nice man, i heard she's crazy though but whatever man"

i laughed again and said  
"That's how i like em"

He laughed and soon enough we were home and in a drunken daze i don't remember much except going to bed and sleeping.

 **Chapter 4 Coming Soon.**

 **Just how crazy is fox? The sex gets wild and Shin worries his old sex addict habits are coming back and Nikki Bella has something she wants to talk about!**

S **orry for the shortness of this chapter but i didn't have as much time as i'd like however the next will be longer but may take more time.**

 **Thanks for reading and any feedback would be appreciated.**


End file.
